RWBY Letting Out Long Time Pain
by cobranp19
Summary: After the events of RWBY Big Surprise. Something is troubling Pyrrha again. When she tells Jaune what it is, Jaune begins to let out the pain he apparently been feeling for years. Read and find out what happens.
I don't own RWBY. That is owned by RT and Monty Oum. I hope and pray that they will have Pyrrha return in RWBY as soon as possibe.

Despite this being somewhat of an aftermath for my other fanfiction. This was the second fanfic that I made. Enjoy

It has been a day since Ruby, Jaune, and the rest of the hunters got their red haired amazon back. But Jaune had noticed that something was troubling him. Jaune went into the room where Pyrrha was sitting down in a train of thought. "Pyrrha?" Jaune said. "What's going on?" "I haven't been able to stop thinking about my last fight with Cinder." Pyrrha answered. "What are you saying, Pyrrha?" asked Jaune. "I'm saying that I couldn't beat her." Pyrrha said. "I have been training all my life, Jaune. And I chose to fight someone that I was clearly outmatched by. I was obsessed over destiny that it almost cost me my life. I was completely reckless that night. I should have known better to take a risk like that. I should've waited til help arrived. What kind of huntress am I if I make such careless risks like that, Jaune? What's worse is that I feel like the sacrifice I made was for nothing. Amber may have protected me from dying. But now I have to live with the fact that I failed to keep remnant safe." Pyrrha looked on the ground to pity himself until she heard Jaune speak up. "Pyrrha." Jaune said. "I understand that you feel that way. You wouldn't be feeling like this if I was stronger than I was that night." Pyrrha looked at Jaune as he sat down on the bed near him. "But I wasn't." Jaune said. "I was never as strong as you are. Or as skilled as you are. I never was a champion like you. Pyrrha looked and noticed a few tears coming from Jaunes eyes. "I couldn't even protect the people valuable to me. Not Ren, Nora, Ruby, or you, or anybody. You're all stronger and more skilled for me. And I couldn't do anything that you can do." Jaune could no longer hold his tears back from Pyrrha as he began to sob. "It hurts, Pyrrha. It hurts so bad. You don't understand. You were always stronger. You were always a champion. And I was always a loser. A screw-up who faked my way into Beacon and thought I could be an hero like my ancestors, when I was completely weak and useless. I couldn't win an actual fight, I couldn't protect your and the others, I couldn't do anything. Nobody believed in me or supported me. Nobody but you." Jaune sobbed while Pyrrha looked at him. It started to hurt Pyrrha to see Jaune cry and suffer the way he currently was.

"I know exactly what it's like to fail to stop that witch, Cinder. Jaune sobbed. "When we thought you were killed I did the same thing you did. Instead of having people with me to fight her, I fought her by myself. (sniff) I wasn't focused on destiny. But I was blinded by anger and hate."Jaune continued. "I didn't even think about what I was doing. I didn't even think of how powerful she was. All I could think about was what Cinder did to you, Pyrrha. And I wanted to kill her so bad." Jaune began to shake as more tears shed in front of the girl he loved. "I wasn't even thinking of what I was doing. I was hurt, stupid, and angry. And my anger was what almost got me killed." Pyrrha watched with concern and sorrow as Jaune began to hold himself out of his pain. "I don't know what I was thinking, Pyrrha." Jaune sobbed. "I was never strong. I was some stupid kid playing hero. I couldn't even end Cinder's reign of terror. What kind of hero am I if I couldn't make sure that someone who hurt so many people wouldn't hurt anyone else. I'm no hero. I never was. I'm just a dumb loser that can't do anything right. That's all I'll ever be." When Jaune's pain became even worse than it was before. He began sobbing uncontrollably.

Unable to bear anymore of what was happening, Pyrrha walked to Jaune, sat on the bed next to him, and embraced him tightly in her arms in an attempt to calm him down and ease his crying. "Shhh. It's alright Jaune. I'm here." Pyrrha whispered softly as she was trying to relax her beloved knight. As Jaune was being held by Pyrrha, he desperately held on to her for dear life as he sobbed. "(sob) P...Pyrrha." Jaune's weak voice wimpered. "I can't lose you again. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. Please don't do anything like what you did on that night again. If I lose you again. I won't be able to take it. I won't know how to live with myself if I have you taken from me again." Pyrrha then began to rub Jaune's back with one of her hands as she used her other hand to come Jaune's hair. "It's gonna be okay. Jaune." she whispered to him. "I already promised you that I wouldn't leave you ever again. That's a promise that I will keep." She then began to gently rock Jaune back and forth to calm Jaune down. "You're wrong about what you say Jaune." Pyrrha continued. "You say that you're no hero. But you are a hero, Jaune. In fact you're my hero. And I love you so much, Jaune." "I love you too, Pyrrha." Jaune said as his crying began to ease. "I won't do what I did that night ever again, Jaune. Because it breaks my heart when I see you hurt like this." Pyrrha said as she took hold of Jaune's hand. Her left hand held Jaune's right hand tightly as she looked her beloved night in his teary blue eyes as Jaune looked in Pyrrha's sparkly green eyes. She spoke as she held Jaune's hand. "This shows that I'm not leaving you and I'm staying right here with you, Jaune." The amazon said. "Because I'll never let go." With that said, Jaune and Pyrrha laid together on the bed and began to kiss each other's lips with love and passion. When Jaune broke from the kiss, he wiped his tears from his face and went back to kissing Pyrrha with passion. Jaune cleared his mind from the pain he was feeling now that he knew that Pyrrha was with him and he wasn't gonna lose her ever again.

End.


End file.
